


Acting On Your Best Behaviour

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [31]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Camping, F/F, Inspired by Twitter, MerAdd, Sharing a Bed, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: In a cabin in the woods...
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Acting On Your Best Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something New (Just the Two of Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496147) by [RjIsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RjIsRandom/pseuds/RjIsRandom). 



_Author's note:_

Prompt: Meredith/Addison sharing a bed. Only not necessarily a bed. Because they're sort of camping instead.

Set somewhere in the ballpark of Season One, but before Season One Episode Nine.

Canon-divergent AU from there :).

_bobbiejelly\_

* * *

**Acting On Your Best Behaviour**

* * *

Addison Montgomery packs her bags and heads out to the airport. She's tired, she's sore, but she knows she'll have an absolutely outstanding weekend in a cabin in the woods a few hours outside of Seattle all by herself.

You see, she was supposed to go with her ex(?)-husband, Derek, but you see, she sort-of slept with his best friend Mark Sloan not too long ago, prompting him to run away from New York City, and they had been supposed to go on this trip together.

And you see, Addison had booked said trip (albeit slightly reluctantly due to the whole _camping_ thing, for the both of them, and it sure was expensive, so she isn't about to abandon her plan now just because she isn't attending with her… Derek…

So she's on her way expecting to find the camping place abandoned, and she's planning to buy some fancy wine, and some campfire logs, and having a break from reality.

_Needless to say, Addison Forbes Montgomery was in for a shock when she arrived at the cottage to find a woman who she presumed to be her husband's mistress, sleeping soundly underneath the duvet._

"DEREK!?" Addison storms out into the living room to see if he's there to hear her wrath, but somehow he isn't, and so Addison is.

"God, I can't believe that man," Addison mutters as she hauls her stuff into the hallway.

The cab has departed, so she's stuck here now with all of her stuff, and she's far from alone on this trip that she thought was going to be all about tranquility.

And now, so help her, she's faced with this drop-dead-gorgeous blonde in her bed, and she's absolutely irrevocably furious.

And so, Addison keeps pacing around the kitchen until she comes across a liquor cabinet and opens it, and is rather annoyed to only find cheap-ish tequila there.

Addison pours herself a glass of it regardless, and then she just sighs loudly and sits on the armchair until she hears a near-deafening scream from the bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Meredith cries out as she sees shadows moving in the hallway.

"Hello? Are you alright!?" Addison runs in to ask this blonde girl because she's still concerned no matter how much she objectively hates her.

"Who the hell are you!? And what are you doing here!?" The blonde girl protests as she opens her eyes to see a red-headed figure appear before her.

"Who are YOU!?" And what are YOU doing here!?" Addison answers, waving her arms at the blonde girl.

"I'm Meredith, Meredith Grey," says the blonde woman before continuing. "And I'm here because Derek had these tickets for a weekend getaway thing at a cottage and he was supposed to come with me but he got called in for an emergency craniotomy," she shrugs. "And you!?"

"Derek Shepherd?" Addison asks to clarify, to ensure she's really hearing or seeing what she's believing.

"Yeah? Do you know him by chance?" Meredith asks her.

"Yeah, or, I guess I used to," Addison sighs before laughing. "I booked his ticket for him, I didn't know he also had a copy and planned on using it," Addison offers, thinking that this is clearly the most bizarre situation she's ever been in.

"Oh, interesting. Well, I guess you're here and I'm here then. That's okay, I'm glad I'll have someone to keep me company. I was sorta getting lonely here just by myself," Meredith offers.

"Yeah, I get that. I was looking forward to a weekend away, but sometimes it's nice to have someone else to talk to, and you seem like a nice person, Meredith," Addison offers awkwardly, even though she's thinking that objectively she should probably actually be yelling at Meredith.

"You look tired, do you want to go for a nap? I could go, I think there's a couch…" Meredith motions towards the covers.

"Oh, ah- I wouldn't want to kick you out of bed…" Says Addison.

"We could share. I mean, only if you want to, of course, I mean, I think we'll both fit," Meredith offers generously.

"Oh, it's really tempting, it's pretty cold out. Are you sure?" Addison says shyly, suddenly exhausted and wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed, and to know that she's not alone for the evening, especially in this unfamiliar cabin.

"I'm sure, here," Meredith pulls back the covers just enough so Addison can crawl in.

"Thanks, I'm Addison, by the way," Addison offers as she crawls under the covers.

"Addison…?" Meredith leads on hoping that Addison will say her last name.

"Sh- Montgomery," Addison changes her mind at the last minute, deciding she's getting a divorce anyway so she might as well start going by her own name again.

"Good to meet you…" Meredith yawns and tucks them both back under the covers again. "We'll have all weekend to talk, but for now I'm just going to go back to sleep again if you don't mind," Meredith says, nuzzling back to the covers and eventually cuddling closer to Addison.

"Okay," says Addison, stiff at first, but then relaxing into the blonde's side and finding herself enjoying the contact. "Goodnight…"

Before Addison closes her eyes for good, she asks Meredith pensively, "how did you meet Derek, by the way?" As she's insanely curious.

"Oh, at a bar I think, in Seattle," says Meredith. "And you?" She offers.

"Umm-" Addison thinks of saying something snarky, like 'you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband,' but instead, she thinks better of it, and decides that this Meredith person seems to genuinely not know about Derek's outstanding wife. And therefore, she lets it go for now, and settles on something more neutral.

"Ah, old friends," Addison shrugs, and Meredith accepts this.

"Well, it stocks that he's not here to see you again, you seem really great, and Derek probably misses you like hell. But hey, at least we get to know each other right?" Says Meredith sweetly.

"Absolutely," Addison says with a giggle. "Absolutely…"

They close their eyes.

They tuck in close.

And eventually, Meredith wraps her arms around Addison, and Addison wraps her arms back around Meredith.

_And as they fall asleep snuggled up together for the first time ever, both Meredith and Addison think to themselves that perhaps it was just their luck that Derek ended up having an emergency surgery to attend to after all._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **Fin**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is inspired by a conversation on the #meddsion tag on Twitter :).

The title is inspired by the song lyrics of 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World".

I could potentially be persuaded into making this a two-shot if you have a prompt you want to be filled here.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
